rockyoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Rocksimus Maximus Tour
The Rocksimus Maximus Tour/'World Domination Tour' was a North American concert tour co-headlined by Aerosmith and KISS. The tour was referred to as the "World Domination Tour" by KISS and was called the Rocksimus Maximus Tour by Aerosmith. It is sometimes referred to informally as the "AeroKiss Tour", incorporating the names of both headlining bands. The tour occurred in the latter half of 2003 and took both bands to amphitheaters across the United States in late summer and early fall, and to arenas in late fall and early winter. It was the first tour in KISS history with Tommy Thayer in the band, Peter Criss returned yet again replacing Eric Singer who filled in for Criss on the 2001 leg of Farewell Tour. edit] Ticket prices On this tour KISS introduced the "Platinum" tickets package, with the most expensive packages costing USD $1,000.1 This package included a seat in the first five rows, a meet-and-greet with KISS after their performance, and a photograph with the band. Although this price point caused outrage among some fans, Simmons, in a 2003 interview with Classic Rock magazine stated, "we're in our 30th year and still taking $2 million a night on the gate." Additionally, due to the high price commanded by both bands, regular pavilion seats cost $125 or more. Seats on the lawn, while lower than $100, were still above average in price. The tour earned more than US$64 million in 2003, which ranked #7 for the year. edit] Performances Considered a co-headlining tour, each band played about 16 songs each with KISS playing first & Aerosmith closing the show. Up-and-coming hard rock band Saliva opened the concert, with a set running about 30 minutes. KISS put on an over-the-top stage spectacle, complete with sophisticated pyrotechnics and their trademark outfits and makeup, including steep-heeled boots. All original members performed except Ace Frehley, who had been replaced by Tommy Thayer the previous year. Aerosmith's show consisted of a mix of old and newer material, including a 3-song blues set during the middle of the show, debuting blues tracks to be featured on their then-upcoming album Honkin' on Bobo. The stage design also changed for this section of the show. Aerosmith also played several classic "deep cuts" from the 1970s that they hadn't played in years, including "Adam's Apple" and "Nobody's Fault", among others. At a number of performances including Oklahoma City, Oklahoma and Houston, Texas fans got a special treat when Aerosmith guitarist Joe Perry joined Kiss onstage for the song "Strutter"; he even donned high heeled boots, borrowed from Paul Stanley for the song. This was the first time KISS had had someone outside the band play on stage with them, if not counting "Unplugged" and "Symphony" concerts which were special events and not part of any tour. Ted Nugent was added to the line up for the September 7 show in Detroit, MI. edit] Setlists edit] KISS setlist #"Detroit Rock City" #"Deuce" #"Shout It Out Loud" #"Do You Love Me?" #"Let Me Go, Rock 'n' Roll" #"Firehouse" #"I Love It Loud" #"I Want You" #"God of Thunder" #"100,000 Years" #"Black Diamond" #"Beth" #"Love Gun" #"Rock and Roll All Nite" Other songs played include "Strutter," "Hotter than Hell", "King of the Night Time World," and "Lick it Up." edit] Aerosmith Setlist #"Let the Music Do the Talking" #"Walk This Way" #"Love in an Elevator" #"Jaded" #"Rag Doll" #"Cryin'" #"What it Takes" #"Temperature" #"Never Loved A Girl" #"Baby, Please Don't Go" #"Dream On" #"The Other Side" #"Back in the Saddle" #"I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" #"Sweet Emotion" edit] KISS pre-tour shows edit] Aerosmith/KISS tour dates 2 3 edit] 2nd "indoor" leg